


Amplifier

by Seek_The_Mist



Series: Rule63!Pynch [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: (Gone a bit too far), Car Sex, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Implied Joseph Kavinsky/Prokopenko - Freeform, Jealousy, Nipple Play, Past Ronan Lynch/Joseph Kavinsky, Public Display of Affection, Rule 63, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seek_The_Mist/pseuds/Seek_The_Mist
Summary: Eager to actually build up a relationship with her, Rowan brings Ada on a date to a music festival.Teasing happens, Kavinsky happens and things progresses from there.
 
" “Are you even wearing a bra?” Ada was glaring but her voice had an undertone of interest that Rowan knew all too well.
  Rowan kept herself slumped against her girlfriend’s body, a provocative grin spreading.
  “No.”
Ada groaned, like Rowan was even more of a pain in the ass that she actually was, but her fingers kept sliding lightly in the soft points between her ribs. "





	Amplifier

**Author's Note:**

> Whether you needed this, you didn't know you needed this or you're blatantly new to the party, I wanted more Femslesh so I _wrote myself_ more femslash!
> 
> This is a continuation of the same Rule63!Verse as [Make your Move on Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7829752), but it can be read independently if you consider that Rowan and Ada met in a club and things progressed from there. Also, all of the main characters are gender-swapped from the books (but the names are easy to guess).  
> This Verse has some fundamental changes from the canon, but I think they're easy enough to follow :D
> 
> Again and always, thanks to my beta that rolls with whatever filth I throw at her <3

  
  
  


Dating Ada was complicated.

As if Rowan being Rowan – incapable of expressing herself with proper words and actions that did not border on aggression – was not difficult enough, getting a hold of Ada was challenging as holding water in your hands or catching the wind.

Normally, she would have not bothered at all. She would have fumbled around desperately with her in that fucking bathroom and then slid off somewhere else.

But for some reason, Rowan had asked for her number, which proved to not be a feasible option, as Ada didn’t have a phone. She kept going, though, and settled for _Posh-Rich-Judgemental-Friend_ 's number, without caring how pretty she was and strategically pointing out that she _did_ know Blue-the-bartender pretty well.

Rowan put significant effort into meeting up with her, knowing her - _not fucking stalking her, Gansey, thankyouverymuch_ \- eager to really understand the girl dancing alone to the beat of the music and the flash of the lights, demanding attention without knowing it.

Ada Parrish was bright and clever, at the top of her class at that fancy private academy of hers, which she could not really afford the tuition of. Instead, she worked her ass off in addition to the scholarships because she was determined to make something of herself outside of Virginia.

Rowan made sure not to ask the for the details of her past and tried not to point out too much that _she lives with me Lynch is already complicated enough_.  
She was poor, tired most of the time, and hungry more often than it was right to be, but Rowan made a point not to pamper her and not to assume.

Ada Parrish was a nightmare to date because she was never free and one wrong step could be over the perceived-as-charity line.

Ada Parrish was beautiful and relentless and resourceful. Her flimsy second-hand dresses fit her as well as her work clothes and heavy-duty factory suit, and more often than not the slightest provocation in the right direction could push her out of them and into Rowan's arms. She moaned all the way up but was silent when she came, her skin was sensitive and her body twitched deliciously.

Ada Parrish could not seem to fathom what about her there was to want and Rowan Lynch just _wanted everything_.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The sun was shining brightly in the sky but the faint breeze made the heat bearable on the grass.  
Music boomed from the stage, vaguely manageable only because they were seated under a tree hundreds of meters away.

It was the best festival Rowan had ever been to, which _might_ have had something to do with being slotted comfortably between Ada’s long and tanned legs, the curve of her shoulders against her soft chest.

It had been a good and easy choice for a day out, free entrance and several ways of acquiring drinks without having to pay for them, if one was so inclined. It wasn’t charity, and it wasn’t something Ada had to force herself into.

Rowan lifted one arm to rest it on Ada’s leg, and slowly slid her hand up until she settled it on her knee.

“Is this shirt seriously open on the sides?” Ada asked, her lips right up against Rowan’s ear.

Rowan turned minutely, eyes focused on the striking features of Ada’s face, close enough to count her freckles.

“Yes.”

Ada’s hand came up tentatively against her open right side. Rowan sighed around the feeling of fingers against her skin – Ada was always too conscious of her hard-worker hands but Rowan found them marvelous.

She could barely contain her smile when their path stopped halfway up her ribs.

“Are you even wearing a bra?” Ada was glaring but her voice had an undertone of interest that Rowan knew all too well.

Rowan kept herself slumped against her girlfriend’s body, a provocative grin spreading.

“ _No._ ”

Ada groaned, like Rowan was even more of a pain in the ass that she actually was, but her fingers kept sliding lightly in the soft points between her ribs. Rowan felt unreasonably proud of her ability to sit still while Ada’s hands were on her.

“So basically you’re out of your mind, as usual,” Ada complained, dropping her forehead onto Rowan’s shoulder.

“It’s hot,” Rowan chirped, as a petulant reply.

Rowan felt Ada’s deep sigh right against her back, stretching out, drawn-out and long-  
suffering.

“ _You_ ’re hot,” Ada countered quietly, as she raised her head.

Rowan smiled like a shark but her expression went somehow both slack-jawed and more maniac at the same time when Ada’s hand ventured in further.

Rowan shuddered at the slide of Ada’s palm against her naked breast.  
It might be seriously warm but she could feel her nipple hardening at the first purposeful flick of Ada’s fingers. Her head fell back onto Ada’s shoulder and it was Ada’s turn to smile.

“Mmmhh…am I in trouble?” she murmured, not really scolded.

“Oh, you so are.” Ada’s reply was soft and predatory.

Rowan’s smiled at the tree leaves above, the underlying bass of the music deep enough to echo through the ground.

She was _always_ up for trouble.

"What are you laughing about, Rowan?" Ada whispered close to her face, a treat and a threat at the same time. 

She tightened her middle and index fingers lightly, rolling her already half-hard nipple between her knuckles. The sensation was blinding for a second and Rowan's whole body twitched.

" _Ngh_!" she groaned lightly between gritted teeth.

Ada kissed her temple, warmly. "Better," she praised.

She went back to caress her with the span of her palm, only vaguely cupping the fullness of her breast, apparently not caring how much perked up attention she had demanded from her nipple.

Rowan flexed her hand on Ada's leg, keeping the elbow on her knee to leave her all the opening both of them wanted and just tilted her head to be kissed some more, without demanding or begging for less teasing and more mercy.

It was going to be a _troublesome_ afternoon.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Rowan drew a long breath, stuttering slightly halfway through her lungs, and exhaled much more slowly. She felt a notch too warm, perspiration forming on the curve of her neck and the underside of her knees below the jeans. Still, she did not try to dislodge herself from her position against Ada’s body.

She could feel her humming in synch with the music, the vibration propagating from her chest to her own back in the same self-satisfied and carefree way she kneaded her right breast.

“Ada…” Rowan murmured, not for the first time, staring ahead towards the buzz of the festival.

The flock of people was absolutely unaffected by anything that was not the music or various amounts of substances sneaking their way around. Rowan chose it with this very concept in mind, mindful of how Ada loved the possibility of being ignored by the environment.

“Mhn?” Ada’s non-committed murmur was only partially interrogative. She allowed Rowan to kiss her cheek, turning under the very touch of her lips to make their mouths meet. 

Kissing her was always nice, intimate in a way that had never before made Rowan a huge fan of the act itself. Then Ada came around and suddenly kissing her for hours seemed like the most sensible use of the time. It almost made her pliant.

Then the pad of Ada’s index circled the top of her nipple, already hard enough to pull her spine taut all over again and strip a quivering sound from her throat against Ada’s lips. So much for pliant.

“Shit, Ada, _come on_ ,” she urged, and at the same time her fingers were still clasped around Ada’s thighs, leaving her body completely open to Ada’s hands.

Ada only smiled, drawing back slightly and brushing the tip of her nose against Rowan’s. In lieu of an answer, for the third time in what had to be at least an hour, she let her right hand slide away from Rowan’s too-open shirt, only to let the left one sneak in from the other side.

It was not what Rowan had been asking and they both knew that. While Ada’s hand stroked in circle on her left breast, dragging the sympathetic hardness of two seconds before back to full sensitivity, she could only squirm against the rolling wave of soft gratification. 

“ _Fuuuck_ ,” she dragged out, dumping her head against Ada’s shoulder again, her back bending a bit, against her control. “Can’t we go somewhere else? Alone? Please?” She batted her eyelids, trying to look really persuasive.

Ada’s blue eyes were not incredibly impressed but always, undoubtedly, interested. “But I like it here. And this is our date, isn’t it?”

There was something fundamentally _lewd_ about her capacity to sound so soft-spoken while reducing a good ninety per cent of Rowan’s body sensations to _strokes and hands and callous skin and nipples, nipples, nipples, hard_.

She caught breath for half a second and tried to select the appropriate words to promise that she would make it worth it, but stopped before she could actually formulate the sentence.

“Taking out the trash, Lynch?” 

The vaguely accented voice screeched through her brain and Rowan snapped her head up, fixing her graze forwards. Recognizing Ivana Kavinsky was an easy task as it was; her too-tight white dress and bleached blond hair with carefully styled darker roots just made her more obvious.

She could feel Ada freezing up behind her. There was no recovery of their perfect day out after this, and if Rowan was instinctually annoyed before, she was furious now.

“I thought I did, actually, but here you are,” she hissed between gritted teeth, glaring enough to convey her urge to strangle her and be done with it.

Kavinsky clicked her tongue, scowling, but making a good show of looking at her spotless nails as if bored.

“Seriously, _dyke_ , what the fuck is _that_?” she rolled her eyes, insulting as ever, unmistakably addressing Ada. “Did you find her in a basket for your fucking church’s goodwill or what?” 

Rowan got an uncharacteristic sense of _danger_ from the slow intake of breath of Ada, her chest rising against her back. 

“Of course not, _tramp_ , it was outside the supermarket, in the empty boxes of whatever shit bleach you soak your hair in.” Ada’s voice was remarkably articulated, no trace of the Henrietta’s accent that sometimes slipped out when she was really relaxed.  
She sounded cold and distant, but there was something proprietary in the way she leaned her chin on Rowan’s shoulder.

Rowan could feel her own surprise mirrored in the slight widening of Kavinsky’s eyes, and she did not try really hard to contain the derisive laughter of approval that bubbled out of her.

The thing was: Kavinsky was a bitch with a particular sixth sense on where and how to hit in order to burn _just so_ , be it with words or with kicks and punches. It was a cultivated skill and for all her pretence of being impulsive and uncontrollable she tended to toy around with her food, assessing the reactions and the possibilities, before bashing down with full weight. 

What she had just done was reckless, brought upon by old grudges and the assumption that Ada was easy prey. The tension she currently sported on her Slavic features told Rowan everything she wanted to know. She had _miscalculated_ , and the realization hit her hard.

Ada, apparently unfazed, made a soft sound of fake-reprimand at Rowan.

“Come on, darling, don’t add mockery to offense,” she suggested, as sweetly as she could through her obvious contempt. 

With the corner of her eyes, Rowan could see an almost-smile on her controlled face, gaze fixed on Kavinsky, and the way she moved her hand under Rowan’s shirt was _meant_ to be seen this time. 

“ _Aaah_ ,” Rowan moaned lasciviously underlined Ada’s kneading of her breast.

It was always a fucking battle royale with Kavinsky and Rowan was enjoying the unexpected thrill of not having to fight it alone.

Kavinsky’s distaste for the scene was evident enough that Rowan knew immediately that the figurative slap hit her square in the face.

“I didn’t take you for a dog on a leash, Lynch,” she gritted out between her teeth. “You’ve gone soft.” 

“The only thing I’ve gone at the moment is wet,” Rowan said, cheerfully, as Kavinsky turned her back to them and started to walk away.

As she followed Kavinsky’s retreat, Rowan finally caught view of Prokopenko in the background. She was easy to find wherever Kavinsky was, and was always dressed to Kavinsky’s taste, like a walking possession.

Prokopenko glared at Rowan, forever defensive, and Rowan half waved her hand, half shooed her away, fingers wiggling.

Ada claimed her attention back by sliding her hand out of her shirt and making to stand up, slowly but surely.

“Now we’re _definitely_ going,” she said, expression cross. “Fish out your car keys and think of a nice place to stop.” 

Rowan did not complain. She had enough common sense to follow Ada’s clear intent, and just helped Ada pick up their stuff before heading back to Rowan’s BMW.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The birds sung merrily in the late afternoon light, safely hidden between the branches of the trees. A proper patch of forest spread out ahead of them, but Rowan had stopped the car at its borders. The place was a slight detour from the path between the festival grounds and Henrietta, where she was supposed to bring Ada back at some point, but it did comply with the requirements of some proper privacy.

Ada had not been particularly chatty, her striking features clouded by whatever storm _fucking Kavinsky_ had just provoked. She got out of the car almost immediately, as soon as Rowan killed the engine, taking a long breath and messing her short hair up a bit with a nervous drag of her hand.

Rowan had spent the better part of the trip there pushing the pedal to the floor and arguing with herself over whether she could do anything at all to make Ada feel better. Now she gathered up the full extent of her virtually non-existent relaxation techniques and got out of the driver’s seat, trying and failing not to slam the door behind her.

She was just about to go around and catch up with Ada on the other side of the car, when Ada moved to go back in through the doors of the back seats.

“Come on, come on.” She just gestured for Rowan to follow her.

Ada did not sound cross or threatening but Rowan still had the feeling of walking on _goddamn_ eggshells while sneaking back into the car.

In all honesty, she expected a lot of things, but being dragged forwards by her hips on the leather seats while Ada leaned in to kiss her bruisingly was not one of them.

Not that she was complaining.

In the act, she found a good amount of comfort for her nervousness and a lingering satisfaction in comparison to an afternoon of teasing and denial. Ada’s tongue slid against hers, more insistent by the minute.

Rowan scraped her nails on Ada’s nape, slightly, and was countered with a light sucking of the tip of her tongue, the graze of teeth just present enough to send her mind flaying.

“Shit, ngh…” she whined, softly, when Ada relented a bit.

She was bent a bit weirdly, her shoulders perked on the window side, but she rated letting Ada move her kisses to her face and her left ear way higher than changing position.

“Who was that bitch?” Ada murmured against her ear, just barely more than a breath and still it demanded attention.

Here they were.

“Ivana Kavinsky,” Rowan replied, too much of an approximation, interrupted by her own light tremor at Ada’s sucking of her ear lobe, “We sort of…uhm…fooled around. Last year”

“So you fucked her” Ada’s reply was dark, and for all Rowan’s passion for swearing when Ada did it, it sounded way more curt.

Rowan nodded, silently, and the sound from Ada’s throat was tense.

“And she fucked you” Ada continued, her voice clear and thin in the small space of the car with the two of them plastered together.

“I ended it” Rowan felt the urge to explain, while Ada’s kisses slid down her neck “It was messed up…she was”.

Ada just murmured under her breath, sort of encouraging.

Shit, talking was _hard_.

“I was messed up too…my…” she swallowed down something more than the thrill of Ada sucking at her skin “My father had just died and…I just wanted to fuck everything up completely” she gritted out, remorsefully, staring at the car ceiling for a second.

Ada drew back slowly, staring at her enough that Rowan actually brought her eyes down to stare back, feeling more defiant than the situation demanded.

She half-expected pity, _sorrys_ , and long, exhausting, good-for-nothing discussions.

Ada just circled her shoulders with one arm and guided her head to tilt back against it, the craning of her neck more bearable with some softness on her nape.  
Then she kissed her, almost straddling her legs, more slowly and thoroughly than before, and Rowan’s heart fluttered in her chest.

“You don’t need to be jealous” Rowan said after a while, still half-kissing her.

“I’m not” Ada replied, sort-of aloof.

Rowan could feel her wet lips tensing into a teasing smile, “You fucking are”.

“Maybe a bit” Ada conceded, and there was something possessive, again, in the sliding of her hand on the curve of Rowan’s waist, “Which is why it would be a good idea to take off your clothes”.

The suggestion was between a lecherous demand and an invitation. It still left space for a no.  
Rowan was too weirdly pleased by this territorial twist of Ada’s usually easy-going disposition to want anything more than a yes.

She drew back just enough to have room to first slide off her infamous open-sided shirt – and to enjoy the intent with which Ada’s eyes zeroed on her naked breasts – and then got into the task of wrestling out of her jeans while Ada unlaced her boots.

“You know you look hot in this stuff, but it’s a damn struggle, I swear” Ada grumbled.

Rowan just laughed, more carefree that she felt in the last hours, her feet now bare, and tucked her jeans off completely, sending them flying over the passenger seat.

Ada grabbed one of her ankles and tugged with enough resolve to send Rowan gliding down the backseat, a vaguely maniac smile spreading with one leg up and the rest of her body supine on the leather.

“Way better” Ada approved, sliding one hand up her leg, the black span of Rowan’s underwear the only piece of clothing left to meet.

Rowan half-expected Ada to get rid of it as well, for good measure, and she was ready to raise her hips to facilitate the task when, instead, Ada just bended down and took her right nipple in her mouth. 

“ _Ohmygod_ ” she hissed, along the sudden shake of her body, suddenly aware of how oversensitized she was in the wake of a _whole damn afternoon_ with the same fucking focus.

Everything was fundamentally different like this, though, the slide of her tongue on her skin warmer, wetter and more diffuse than any finger could possibly aspire to be.  
Ada was half on top of her, her waist pressing down on Rowan’s and keeping the squirming at bay, just barely. It was easy enough to circle it with one leg and try put the angle to good use to grind against it.

It was awkward, and insufficient, and she whined in frustration.

Ada just sucked down on her, in retaliation, and she moaned loudly, the sound and her own breath fading down with the wave of pleasure, only to pick up again when the pressure returned, rhythmically.

“Ah! Ah…ah…Ada, _please_ ” she tilted her head to look at her, little more of a twirl of curls ghosting against her skin.

One of Ada’s hand slid up, a long caress along her flexing abs, and for a moment Rowan thought she was being listened to because Ada’s mouth let go of her.  
Then the only thing that happened was that her wet nipple was left to her fingers to play with, while she moved her mouth on the other breast.

Rowan’s voice warbled in her mouth, around a chocked, desperate moan.

“ _Shiiiiit_ ” she dragged the vowel out “Enou…Ah!...Enough…” she pushed out, never really beyond begging with Ada, whether it made any real difference or not. It was probably part of the thrill. 

“Enough?” Ada voice was mushed against her skin, blatantly talking with her mouth full and between relentless sliding of tongue, “But I gotta make you wet” her blue eyes flashed to look up, accent drawling.

The subtle arching of her body should have been answer enough, but Rowan still tried to grit out a reply “I am, _fuck_ ”.

“Oh, you are?” Ada almost sounded considering, surprised.

“Fucking am! Ah!” she almost snarled and then she ended up moaning when Ada sucked more harshly in reprisal, the pad of her finger flicking on her hard nipple, “Been for ages… _ah_ …please…” the following answer was more of a murmur, but it still seemed to catch Ada’s attention better.

She finally let go of her breasts, kissing her sternum and caressing her shoulder with one hand, rising back up to her face. Rowan breathed in deeply, unevenly, and her body rocked against Ada’s again, suggestively. 

“Mmmhn, interesting” Ada’s voice was coming heavy from her throat, so luckily Rowan was not the only one affected by this whole game. 

Then Ada pressed her thumb against Rowan’s chin, making her mouth open mindlessly, only to slide two fingers inside.

Rowan was fairly sure she should not find the action so satisfying, but she still did, drooling a bit around the movement of the fingers against her tongue. 

Ada licked away a bit of her spit, her face too close, and Rowan’s head flared with heat again, just like that. She was more than happy for the fingers to slide away, wet, to leave space for Ada’s kiss.

She was honestly distracted when Ada pulled back a bit, looking at her from above while propped up on one elbow, on the leather beside Rowan’s face.

“Let’s see” Ada whispered, the wet tip of her fingers grazing on her bellybutton before sliding her hand down Rowan’s underwear.

The thing with Ada is that she could tease around for centuries but at least she was straightforward when it went down to this.

Rowan’s moan was shaky and grateful, the relief akin to having a hours-long itch finally scratched at the end. 

She opened her legs more and felt Ada’s two fingers slot between her folds, easily, just on the two sides of where she most wanted to be touched. She shook a bit, half-closing her eyes, and sighed around Ada kissing her forehead, anticlimactically sweet, considering the heat of the situation.

When Ada’s fingers slid down further, probing around with more pressure, Rowan’s eyes widened again. The fiddling movement of Ada’s hand made her moan, again and again, and there was no way to mistaken the vaguely _squelching_ sounds that Ada was evidently doing her best to bring up.

“Ah…you were really wet” Ada conceded, sounding incredibly pleased, and Rowan just gurgled around her own tongue, grasping at the arm just beside her.

She wanted to grind, and trash, and seek whatever sensation was ever invented, but there was something in the rhythmic circling of Ada’s strokes and the way her middle finger kept sliding _inside_ her that made her tense to stillness even while his legs trembled.

They were both aware that, as it was, Ada could move hard and recklessly and Rowan would come without even figuring out what and when was happening.  
It was probably more of a reason for her to go steadily, maddening, setting Rowan’s lungs on fire and pushing needy whines out of her. 

Ada was moving her fingers in circles, almost with no friction, and Rowan could here herself moaning around the frequency of her strokes without even meaning to. She gritted her teeth over a particularly satisfying effort, and lolled her head to the side to lean her temple against Ada’s forearm. 

Looking down on were Ada was playing her was, if possible, even worse. The curve of her hand covered by her underwear, moving inside it, was downright _illicit_ instead of providing even a small degree of modesty.

“Ada…Ada… _Ada, God_ ” she chanted, mostly unaware and vaguely deilirious.

Then two of Ada’s fingers slid down again, slotting only half-inside her and pressing up on a point that made Rowan’s stomach twist, the ball of her hand against her clit. When she circled here Rowan felt like melting and then recomposing, while she kept going, and going, and going.

For all of her previous frustration, she had the half-thought of holding on and soak in this thing a bit longer, but it was not feasible, her body rebelling against her.

She moaned loud under the flare of unremitting pleasure, expecting it to peak. Instead it spiralled up with Ada’s stroke and when it _did_ climax Rowan screamed hoarsely, her body thrashing and spasming. 

The stroking did not relent until Rowan twisted beneath Ada, biting her forearm slightly while her legs closed around Ada’s hand on their own accord.

Rowan’s breathing was so heavy that for a solid minute it was all they both could hear in the space of the car. 

It took her a while to go down enough to realize that she could hear Ada’s light panting as well, that she was possibly glued to the leather seat, that she was sucking on Ada’s wrist from time to time.

“Shit, fuck, holy _hell_ ” she muttered, while Ada snickered.

There was no appropriate swear word for the sensation that she got when Ada withdrew her fingers from between her legs.

She was _never_ going to be _not wet_ again, was she?

She looked up at Ada and Ada’s smile was a self-satisfied, unabashedly turned on mess.

Ada licked at her own fingers and suddenly Rowan could muster enough willpower and strength to pull herself up and kiss Ada, their tongues crossing on the wet fingers half between them.

“So…my turn?” Ada suggested, a shameless light in her eyes, self-assured and definitely not threatened in her Rowan-domain anymore.

“Yes. Yes, shit, really” Rowan fumbled around her words, way too eager.

She just needed to catch her _fucking_ breath.

  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Also, like it or not, I already have the next installment in mind, just saying...
> 
> Talk to me about the beauty of Pynch as F!Pynch in the comment section or rant about how this OTP is perfect in whatever declination on my [Tumblr](http://seekthemist.tumblr.com)!


End file.
